romantic_siblingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bro
WHEN A SISCON BROTHER AND A BROCON SISTER BECOME HONEST ONE ANOTHER 'Siscon Ani to Brocon Imouto ga Shoujiki ni Nattara' A UNIQUE ROMANTIC STORY FEATURING PHILIA SHIPPING BETWEEN TEENS. Chapter 13 of the Manga " When My Sister Buys a Swimsuit " (Part 1 of the Beach Arc) ( Scroll down for Omake ( Extra ) 13.5 " When My Sister Acts Strange " ) Previously It was a grueling week before the finals tests. Real 'grit your teeth and bite your tongue' study time and preparation. But both siblings survived, with the prize being that they both passed, but the real treat is that the two can come together again and as the song goes, " Be reunited ". High time to turn their attention to what to do for summer break. Both sets of friends suggest that they all go to the beach. But for the girls, that means new swimsuits, all around ! Chapter Overview So the 'battle cry' for the girls is 'new swimsuits all around'. And that is quickly accomplished with a trip to the downtown ladies fashion department store. Modest Uta wants a little girl's style tank swimsuit, but all the other friends will have nothing but bikinis. Like last time ( see Chapter 7 ), Uta caves and also buys a bikini. She tries it on in the privacy of her bedroom, but then is reminded that the first look should go to her 'boyfriend'. She calls in Ritsu, and an awkward but gratifying memorable scene takes place. Both are astounded at each other's interaction and impressions, thereby making for an interesting fashion presentation later at the beach ! This Chapter's Story Four of her girl schoolmates and Uta storm the swimsuit department at the most fashionable ladies department store downtown. Uta has been fussing and fretting all morning as to what kind of swimsuit she will purchase ? She looks around and decides that since a bikini is almost like wearing your underwear out on the beach, she will go with a one-piece little girl's tank style swimsuit. However, the first girl to exit the dressing rooms with her choice of swimwear is wearing a bikini swimsuit with a strapless bandeau top. Wow ! In a while, next out of the dressing room is Meiko-chan, sporting a reveling bikini swimsuit with a 'sailor style' solid blue bottom and a blue and white striped bikini top. The girl with the seemingly double 'D' bust chooses a white bikini swimsuit with ruffles around the neckline top that's barely able to contain her, and ruffles around the waistline, and a huge bow between her ample boobs ! The shy girl, Hotaru, is next to last to pick out a swimsuit, declaring that she doesn't think that she could . . . . . . . . . Objection Overruled!!! . . . . . . by the big busted gal who tells her that it would be a crying shame to hide her pale, ghastly white skin ! Hotaru steps out, embarrassed as all get-out, wearing a bikini swimsuit, both tiny top and bottom completely overlaid and engulfed in cute ruffles. Only one more girl to go, only one more girl who is still undecided !!! Yes, the last girl is still undecided, so the big busted girl approaches and whispers in her ear--- " I'm sure that only one kind of swimsuit will make your boyfriend really happy ! " Outside the store on the plaza commons, each girl has a pretty, fancy wrapped box with their precious cargo inside ! Uta is blushing very deeply, but with a generous smile on her face. The big busted girl offers Uta a bit of advice--- " Your boyfriend will be the first one to see it, right ? After all, your first time wearing it should be given to your beloved ! " That evening, in the sacred privacy of her bedroom, Uta is staring intently in the mirror. After a long period of silence and introspection, she calmly and quietly announces to herself--- " I've never worn a bikini . . . . . . . .not ever . . . . . . . . " After an equally long period of time, the image of the big busted girl appears in the mirror, offering once again the timely advice--- " After all, your first time should be given to your boyfriend . . . . . . . " Serene and peaceful, Uta sends a text message to Ritsu in his own bedroom next door--- " Onii-chan, come to my room. " " Why ? " " There's something that I want to show you . . . . . . . " Ritsu opens the door to her bedroom and want's to know what she wanted to sho------------- Deeply blushing and with a surreal and dreamy expression on her face, Uta stands motionless, wearing a glistening white bikini with black pin-striping trim around the neckline of the tiny two-triangle shaped top, and tiny white ruffles around the bikini bottom leg openings, with black pin-striping around the edges of the ruffles. A huge red bow adorns between her boobs, with the same red bows on both hips. Her small, attractive navel is clearly displayed out on it's own. An eternity goes by as the siblings silently stare at one another. Eventually, Ritsu breaks out in a blush that is every bit as impressive as Uta's. " What's going on . . . . . . ??? . . . . . . !!! " , is all that crosses Ritsu's feverish and mesmerized mind. Uta grabs her twin tails and begins twisting them with her hands, as she always does when she is lacking in words. Finally, in a mellow and oh so erotic voice, says--- " I wanted you to see it before anyone else . . . . . . . " " Ahhhh " is all that Ritsu can choke out. But like a thunderclap from a storm cloud, Uta strikes with a lightening like command--- " OKAY, SHOW'S OVER !!! YOU SAW IT !!! NOW GO AWAY !!!!!!! " She pushes Ritsu out the door and into the hallway. He stammers the feeble excuse that " You called me here ! " The bedroom door slams shut. However, both are leaning on the door. Uta, still violently blushing, and with a melancholic look on her face, surmises---- " I wonder if what I did was weird . . . . . . ??? " Ritsu with a joyous smirk on his face, declares to himself--- " SHE WAS INCREDIBLY CUTE !!!!!!! " Omake ( Extra ) Omake ( Extra ) 13.5: " When My Sister Acts Strange " One evening at dinner, Uta eats only half her serving of pancakes, and pushes the plate to Ritsu to finish the rest. What gives ? Ritsu becomes flustered and dumbfounded, asking her if this is not her very favorite ? Normally, on the day that they are going to have pancakes, Uta practically starves herself during the day so as to full enjoy the meal. But not lately ! This is strange, so strange, Ritsu tells himself. Later, in her own bedroom, Uta is in front of the mirror, looking at her belly and midsection. She matter-of-factually states to herself that since she bought a bikini, she should lay off of the sweets. After all, Ritsu will see her wearing it on the beach ! Commentary and Manga Fan's Comments Commentary and Opinion by CuteButLooksLolia--- Once again, Uta caves and buys the same kind of swimsuit that her schoolmates have selected, namely a bikini. Modest Uta wanted a little girl's style one piece tank swimsuit, but bowed to peer pressure. Now she is worried how she will look wearing a bikini for the first time out in public. So she goes on an instant crash diet. But is that the best course of action ? Notably, some teenage boys think that an ultra-thin girl is not healthy, and actually prefer a teen girl in a swimsuit to have a slightly rounded midsection, such that she would look like she is about 3-4 months pregnant, just 'starting to show'. Starving oneself is not good, as it can lead to more serious body image problems. Uta should know this, or be outright told. Ritsu, or their mother, should step up and 'set the record straight'. ;Manga Fan's Comments on This Chapter ; ;Andrian Alajajian / 10 weeks ago / 1 like He is like ??????? and she is like ......................... And both are blushing! ;Joshua Negron / 1 year ago / 5 likes I still don't know how I feel about this. Mohd Hisyam / 1 year ago / 19 likes Manga , the place where most of our fantasies come true �� ;Thomas Linkin / 1 year ago / 1 like Saw that too. Deja Vu detected ! ;Stardusts Jonathan / 49 weeks ago Same energy--- ;Omake Comments Tabi YD / 1 year ago / 3 likes We get it----your skinny :T Kyle Mercado / 1 year ago / 1 like in a bikini, now That's cute. Rin-Mi Kun / 1 year ago ❤️ Category:Chapter Stories and Info